The Way I Love You
by Ummster
Summary: When Seiya confesses that he loves her, Usagi is faced with the ultimate test of her love for Mamoru.  Season 3, Ep. 194 & 195 Most of the quotes are real, but tweaked a bit for my own liking.  UsaMamo.


The Way I Love you

_By Ummster_

A/N:

This is a bit hard to explain. It's Usagi/Mamoru, but it's about Usagi and Seiya. This is extremely angsty.

I just watched almost the entire Sailor Stars season on YouTube b/c my summer camps finally over!! But it totally ruined my mood. Now I'm in love with Seiya. Poor man, they would totally be a cute couple if Usagi wasn't destined to be with Mamoru. (Even though Mamoru in my opinion is MUCH more gorgeous. But Seiya SINGS!) Don't get me wrong, Mamoru and Usagi are meant to be. But reading too many fanfics has made me a bit too ideal I think (But, of course, I love this site). Sometimes I want to say that he only fell in love with Usagi because of the whole destiny-thing, which is really tempting, and again, why I should start reading the Manga, if I can find any, b/c I know that is NOT TRUE. Perhaps I'm missing out b/c I've never read the Manga (I think they stopped publishing it or something…that sucks) but this fic is a product of me being so sad right now. Hope no one minds, I know I used to hate Seiya/ Usagi pairings. But they're just sooo cute…

As for my other stories, Bunny pajamas has only about 3 pages written, but I've planned out this whole dance sequence for the chapter. I had to YouTube all these Latino Final International dance competitions to understand all the moves, however, c/ I really suck at dancing. But wow, there's a reason those people are professionals! As for Only Time Will Tell, I haven't even started the next chapter, so that might take a while. In Déjà vu, I started writing the third chapter but found that it brought me into a whole new fic, which will probably become a one-shot. I've got 11 pages done so far, but it's going to be a really long one-shot…as in a whole story, not only a snippet, like most. The beginning is very Déjà vu-ish, so if I get bored I might just post the beginning to appease people for not having updated any of my stories since…like…the end of June. Then I'll probably delete it when I add the new story. I don't want to give anything away, but it's probably one of the best I've written.

As for this story, it's written totally out of emotion. I have no idea how this one will be received. The whole Seiya thing is always risky business, b/c apparently, in the Manga he was actually a cross-dressing girl or something! And I always thought he just transformed into a woman b/c senshi had to be woman. Hmm…sailor moon is weird. But I love it anyways, of course.

Summary: When Seiya confesses that he loves her, Usagi is faced with the ultimate test of her love for Mamoru. Season 3, Ep. 194 & 195; Most of the quotes are real, but tweaked a bit for my own liking. Usa/Mamo.

Disclaimer: This is not my story; this is an actual sailor moon episode (the saddest one). I've just written it up, and tweaked it a bit. Most of the quotes are real. I actually had to sit through the episode and watch it like a gazillion times to get the zist of it, but I did that anyways b/c I love the episode so much. This is a combination of Sailor Stars 194 and 195. Read, and enjoy! If you don't understand what's going on, you can easily find the episode on the internet (There's no DVD of Sailor Stars).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her nimble fingers deftly reached for the pale pink phone, automatically dialing the numbers that had recently become so familiar. _Maybe this time would be different. _Her melancholy gaze rested on the picture nestled against her chest and then turned back to the phone, perking to hear the low masculine voice that answered:

_"__Hello, this is Chiba's residence. I can't answer the phone since I'm studying abroad. If you need to reach me, please call me at my apartment where I'm studying."_

She'd already known what to expect. Usagi Tsukino placed the phone on the counter quietly as the message replayed, resting her head against her bed and sighing. It was just habit, a way to hear the voice she missed so much. The voice that had once whispered sweet nothings into her ear and had so many times assured her that he loved her, that he would never leave her. The voice on Mamoru's answering machine continued, like a broken record, muffled slightly by the counter it was pressed up against.

_… residence. I can't answer the phone since I'm studying abroad. If you need to reach me, please call me at my apartment where I'm studying. Hello, this is Chiba's residence. I can't answer the phone since I'm studying abroad. If you need to reach me, please call me at my apartment where I'm studying. Hello, this is Chiba's residence. I can't answer the phone since I'm studying abroad. If you need to reach me…_

Her arms clutched at her knees tightly from under the thin silk nightgown, and she rocked against her mattress, her eyes again falling to the picture still clutched in her fist. A short, pert smile graced her features as she recognized herself, winking at the camera, clad in an adorable pink sundress, clutching a familiar muscled arm. Towering over her was the grinning face of her love, ebony bangs falling messily over his twinkling midnight blue eyes.

_I want to hear your voice __once more__. I__ want to talk to you…Mamo-chan._

_Mamo-chan._

Usagi's face dropped and she fell against her bed with a slight bounce, swaying gently from side to side with the picture frame still grasped in her hold. Tears sprang from her eyes before she could tell herself to be strong, strong for the senshi, strong for _him _and for _herself. _She felt a presence before her but barely noticed the black cat that stretched out languidly before her.

Wide perplexed eyes looked out from under a head of fur and a shining crescent moon. "Usagi, are you alright?

She couldn't bear to lie anymore, to put on a happy façade just for the sake of others. She willed herself to go on, to live on without him, but everything around her seemed to remind her of Mamoru so painfully. "I miss him so much, Luna," she choked as she cuddled her pet in her arms. If anything, it only made her miss the feeling of his strong arms around hers, and so she dropped Luna down abruptly. "So much." Haphazardly she lifted the covers over her tear-stained face and somehow drifted off to sleep, sweet dreams of kisses and roses quieting her uncontrollable sobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya Kou's blue eyes roved the classroom carelessly, silently reminiscing on the pleasant times he had spent in Tokyo and everything he had learnt from the lovely city. Princess Kakyuu had returned, finally, and after they found the Light of Hope and defeated Galaxia they would soon be leaving. Something told him that that they would be leaving soon; but there was one thing he had to take care of first. The man adjusted his red suit and pulled out a crimson rose.

_This is my last moment as Kou Seiya_, he thought sadly, looking around again. _Although it was short, it was fun._

The shimmering image of an angel decked with golden-spun hair cascading down her shoulders gracefully and heavenly sea-blue eyes swam before his vision and he was helpless to stop the wave of emotion that flashed through his eyes. Seiya stopped before her desk with a wayward sigh, brushing a crimson rose across his lips. He could make out a tiny doodle of herself and this so-called Mamoru on the edge of the desk, surrounded by tiny hearts, probably drawn while she dreamed of her lover overseas. It was painfully evident that she loved him with all of her generous heart. If only she felt that same affection for him.

He'd tried to call twice, but as always, her phone was busy. Countless times he had tried to explain to her, explain everything, that he loved her, that he had always loved her, but somehow she always managed to slip out of his grasp just in the nick of time. To everyone else, it was painfully obvious that Seiya was madly in love with her. He had done everything; pretended to be her bodyguard, vowed to protect her forever, went out of his way to be with her; and yet still, she considered it simply friendship. Seiya knew that she herself would do all those things for a friend, but he was different. He willed her to know that he treated her differently, with his gentle teasing and his little hints but she was still as clueless as ever.

After he finished packing his belongings, he quietly laid the rose on her desk, trying to forget about the scrawled little doodle. He knew she loved another man, but did he cherish her? Did he love her as much as Seiya did? Did he _deserve _her? His teeth clenched underneath his tight lips. From the information he could muster, the man had deserted her- undoubtedly, he did not.

He suddenly heard the classroom door swing open and anxious footsteps run towards him. "Seiya!" Rei shouted breathlessly, watching as he looked up, startled. "Have you seen Usagi?"

Fear clouded his mind and his senses and for a second he couldn't think straight. "Nani?"

"We can't find her anywhere!" She blurted out, evidently as frightened as he was. At least her friends cared about her like he did.

"I-" Seiya's voice faltered. "Where haven't you looked yet?"

"The other senshi and I need to finish checking for her downstairs in the gymnasium."

"Then I'll go up to the roof." Rei nodded and watched him fly past, fear coursing down her veins. Usagi was the bearer of the Star Seed and Galaxia would undoubtedly be looking for her. It was hardly safe for her to be left alone. Then again, with Seiya on their trail…she smiled slightly to herself. That man would do anything for her. _Anything._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi bent over the railing, the amber sun tumbling over the hills behind her shaking shoulders. Tresses of gold spilled around her head, splaying over the eyes that stared at the peachy, magnificent sky in longing. If this had been a normal day, her sky blue eyes would have brightened with awe and she would have pointed out the spectacular display to Mamoru, and he would have squeezed her arms gently and they would laugh about her little amusement. Yet this was not a normal day. It hadn't been normal for months now. Mamoru was gone, and she was left desolate and lonely.

"Mamo-chan, why won't you answer me?" She watched a plane fly overhead, streams of gold fluttering around herself. "I'm starting to feel lonely." Her voice cracked and she buried her head in her arms. "I'm lonely, Mamo-chan!"

Her tear-stained eyes squinted at the diamond-encrusted ring on her left hand, holding it up to the crimson, streaking rays of the falling sun. Her heart fell. He'd said they wouldn't be able to talk as much as he would have liked. Somehow she hadn't suspected that would be never at all. Heartbroken, Usagi collapsed against the railing and let out a whimper of sadness, brushing away her tears haphazardly.

But it was all for the best, right? He was at Cambridge, studying to be a doctor with professionals, the opportunity of a lifetime. Of course, he'd checked with her beforehand. But what could she say? Don't go? I'll miss you too much? This offer meant everything to him, and she couldn't restrain him from going because of her own selfish needs. No, she had let him go, her heart in utter retaliation crying out to him to stay but of course, he couldn't hear her. She could get through life without him. Or so she thought.

"I miss you, Mamo-chan," she choked, her palms loosening as she crept her head down to meet the cold railing, sobbing into her arms. She missed the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist, his beautiful ebony hair brushing across her forehead, his soulful cobalt blue eyes and the warming sensation of his lips on hers. Life could be so cruel sometimes.

"Finally alone, are we?"

Usagi looked around herself, alarmed. "Excuse me?"

"You told your friends that you were alright. Now you're crying that you're lonely…aren't _you _an odd one?" a menacing voice shot out from her right. "Really, you _disgust_ me."

Usagi turned in alarm to see an unfamiliar woman looming over her, her raven-black hair swept up in two pointed buns. Almost like Mamoru's she thought carelessly, than shook her head to rid herself of the thought. Pale gold, slitted eyes glared murderously back at her, above a slyly curved, ruby-red mouth. "Who are…you…?"

"That doesn't matter," Tin Nyanko snapped back at her, leaping into the air, black banners thrusting around herself, and returned to the ground fully garbed in a black and red cat-suit. "Why don't you just give up your star seed?" A burst of fire slammed through the railing, propelling Usagi to the ground.

"That's the last thing I'll do!" she yelled, determinedly, wincing in pain. I_ can do this_ Usagi told herself, bending over and pressing her clammy hand to her moon wand. She didn't need anyone else's help. "_Moon Eternal Makeup!_" She waited in anticipation as the power flooded through her veins and in a few section looked down at herself, flexing her wings and giving herself a little jump in her high-heeled boots. Perfect.

"I can fight alone!" she bellowed at her opponent, "I'll prove I can!"

Tin Nyanko laughed. "How long can you keep up _that _bluff?" Usagi's slender fingers wrapped around her ruby-studded wand in annoyance, but before she could take action, a wave of light careened her way. She dodged it effectively.

"Take this! And this! And this!" the monster bellowed. Fortunately, she was able to dodge the next few, but she somehow knew that it wouldn't be too long before she grew weary. So did the devil incarnate.

"You can't keep dodging them all day, you know," she screeched, and Usagi faltered carelessly, eyes wrapping with horror around the thousands of dangerous beams of light heading straight towards her thin form. "Strike back if you can!"…

…in a flash of light, it was gone. Her startled blue eyes peeked open curiously, only to see a single, blade-sharp red rose rooted by the feet of the equally surprised evil minion. She looked up at her savior, unable to make out his features, but the black cape was unmistakable.

"T-tuxedo K-Kamen?" Tears sprung from her eyes for the second time that day as she stuttered, wondering at the possibility that Mamoru had come back after all, come back to save her like he'd always done. Usagi sighed in relief, her heart pounding against her chest. Everything would be alright, she reasoned as she watched the demoness flinch in pain.

He sprang closer, his sharp features readily visible and she realized that it was not, in fact who she had made it out to be. Her heart clutched in her throat. It was Seiya.

Her mind faltered and she sank to her knees, the rocky dirt underneath her digging into her skin. She had been so sure…the tears from before continued their path, slipping down her nose. It killed her to finally accept that Mamoru would not be coming back, and that she could not possibly go on without him. Usagi stared up at her friend between her sobs, her eyes wide, as she wondered how he had gotten there.

"If you try to hurt that girl, I'm not going to forgive you!" he bellowed, his fiery blue eyes murderous. They softened as they turned to Usagi, but he quickly turned his gaze back to the demoness in question. She suddenly realized that it was not, in fact, a cape that she had seen, it was the inside of his red suit which he held draped against his shoulders.

Tin Nyanko grinned cruelly. "That's funny! What exactly can you do?" she snarled back, readying herself to thrust another batch of light at Usagi. Seiya, on the other hand, had already transformed by then and stood ready in his womanly attire.

"_Star Serious Laser!" _he exclaimed as the monster thrashed backwards, banging herself on the railing. A hoard of stars encircled him and flung themselves at Tin Nyanko, who was suddenly enveloped in blue light. "Now Sailor Moon!" Usagi fell to her knees, gaping at him, dumbfounded. The rose…Tuxedo Kamen…_Mamo-chan…_"What are you doing? Quickly!" He yelled back. Usagi fell out of her trance and nodded in determination. She snatched up her wand, her eyes clenched in concentration, beady trails of sweat trickling down her forehead.

She thrust it upwards, her eyes flying open. "Silver moon, Crystal Power Kiss!" she screamed into the night, pointing the wand at the target and watching as she was enveloped by white magic and screamed terrifyingly, one of her bracelets disappearing.

"Beauti- " she began, but before the healing could be finished, she disappeared into the night.

Usagi sighed again, and crumbled to the ground beside where the detransformed Seiya had landed. It had begun to rain, and she stared in shock in front of herself, not quite sure what had just happened. "Usagi-chan?" Seiya murmured tentatively, and she raised her eyes to take him in. He was panting, but otherwise looked unhurt, his soft-featured, handsome face creased with worry and his gorgeous mane of black hair swept back. "Are you alright?"

"No," she replied softly, raising herself off the ground and wrapping herself in her arms, "I'm not." Her shoulders were shaking, and she seemed to be staring at the ground. "When I think about it…I'm not that good at enduring things."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

Her knees had fallen into rhythm with her shoulders. "For example, if I decide to work on my homework," she began, her voice hushed against the pitter patter of the rain, "I easily lose myself and start eating snacks until I'm full and sleepy. Actually, I often sleep after that." Tails of hair slumped dejectedly around her, her odangoes flapping in the wind.

"Usa-"

"I though I had a strong will to go on." Suddenly her face turned red and she clenched her eyes, her fists balling, and her words bursting into the night with sudden anger and frustration: "But when I saw the rose," she began to sob against her own shoulders, "I REMEMBERED HIM!" Her hands fell to her knees and she leaned forward against them, barely restraining herself from screaming aloud.

"Odangua," Seiya said softly. (A/N: I write it like that because that's how it sounds when he says it). She didn't hear him, but her voice softened and her eyes half-opened, slowly.

"Even though I can't hear his voice except on the answering machine…and I haven't received any letters…I thought it was okay. I could survive just by myself…but…but…" Her eyes clenched again and this time she really did scream. "I JUST CAN'T STAND BEING BY MYSELF!" Her voice breaking, Usagi fell to here knees, sobbing, long tails of blonde hair wet slick down her front. She slumped over the ground, her eyes clenched with frustration.

"Odangua…" His voice was soft, but hardly soothing.

"I WAN'T TO SEE YOU! I WAN'T TO SEE YOU, MAMO-CHAN!" she yelled, crying, sobbing, wailing into the ground.

Seiya stood looking down at her in shock, watching her crumble right before him, reveal to him what she had kept bottled up for months from her own best friends. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be treated this way, to feel like she wasn't loved. Because she was. Looking at her then, overcome by emotion, he realized that, in fact, he loved her enough to tell her. He loved everything about her. Her ringing laughter, her adorable innocence, that irresistible pout, the way her golden hair fell over her eyes when she was thinking hard on something…

He startled both Usagi and himself by falling down next to her on the ground and raising her out of her arms and into his. He was croached down beside her on one knee, his tall form still towering over her petite one. She looked up, startled, her eyes widened beyond belief and her mouth gaping open, looking up at him. _"Am I not good enough?"_ he murmured, his features tightening in a mix of love and frustration. He heard her sharp intake of air and knew that she would never love him, that she would always belong to another man. But he had to ask anyway. _"Am I not__…__ good enough?"_he whispered beside her, his features softening. He poured his heart and soul in the question, willing her to know what he felt. (A/N: I've got to say, it sounds so much more romantic in Japanese.)

Usagi raised her head hesitantly, unsure of what she was hearing. He had her head gently nestled between his palms as she looked up at him, still sprawled across the ground, her hands supporting herself so that she was a bit below eye-level with him. Her own sky blue orbs plunged into his uncertainly, and they spoke volumes. Looking into his eyes, she could see nothing but love and embitterment, and it killed her to know that there was another soul out there who felt as unloved and hopeless as she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How'd it go, Ami-chan?" Rei asked softly from around the arcade tea table. The other senshi were seated beside her, watching Ami's dejected face expectantly.

She didn't bother to look up. "It was as I feared. When I questioned the University in America they confirmed that Mamoru never arrived."

"WHAT?" Makoto burst out, "Was he in an accident?" She sighed and recrossed her arms, her gaze distant. "I really wish he could be here with Usagi in such a situation…with finding the Light of Hope and destroying Galaxia and all that…"

Mina stirred her tea, staring sadly at her reflection in the table before here. "Usagi must have been worried about him all this time…even though she didn't show any anxiety in front of us."

Rei nodded in agreement. "Poor Usagi! She shouldn't have worried alone. If she had only told us earlier…I feel terrible!" She sniffed and wiped away a tear. "You should have seen her last night. She looked terrible. And aside from that, I'd just finished yelling at her about how she was steering Seiya on the wrong track."

"Oh, Usagi…" Ami murmured gently, "You have so much to worry about right now…"

The girls all nodded and turned back to their tea, minds elsewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I wonder what Mamo-chan is doing," Usagi said slowly, her eyes closed and her voice unceremoniously steady and monotonous. "It's night here, so he must be awake. I wonder…If his University studies and research are going well. I'm pretty sure he has lots of friends there…"_

_"Usagi?" Rei asked incredulously, not understanding._

_"I hope he isn't sick…"_

_"Ju- Just a second, Usagi. What are you saying? You kept in touch with Mamoru, right?" Usagi shook her head, still not looking up. "Why?"_

_"I haven't gotten any replies…" she stated simply._

_"No replies? Since when? Usagi?"_

_For once, her fragile blue eyes looked upwards, and she whispered, "From the start…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi walked slowly towards the arena, twirling her pink umbrella over her shoulder unconsciously. The rain pounded around her heels as she unknowingly stopped by the telephone booth where Seiya had earlier tried to call her busy line, then berated himself for being so stupid. She would never know this, but Usagi had a good idea what he was going through because of her; all because of the look in his eyes…his beautiful blue eyes, paler and softer than Mamoru's, yet just as intense. And unlike Mamo-chan's they were much more readable. There was something about the way his black hair fell in his eyes that was so very different from Mamoru's, as well. It was a shade browner, not the raven black hue she had dreamt of over and over again but a more neutral black-brown, neatly groomed in a long ponytail. Come to think of it, the two men were worlds alike and yet so different. Her Mamo-chan was generally more introverted, a man who because of a traumatized childhood still remained a curious enigma, even to herself, who had, he had once admitted, come closer to him than any other person in the universe. (A/N: Well, b/c she's from the moon, remember…) And then there was Seiya, who seemed so much younger, not only by age but by the manner in which he held himself, carefree and mischievous, so much like her. Usagi conceded that she was nothing like the ponderous, intellectual Mamoru; but then again, opposites attracted, didn't they? Or perhaps it was the other way around…Usagi blushed and looked away nervously, not sure why she felt a tingling feeling down her spine or why her heart had sped up excitedly. Life was cruel, she repeated to herself. A previous conversation with Haruka-san replayed in her mind:

_"You have Mamoru!"_

_"I love Mamoru-san…but I love other people too!"_

_"He doesn't deserve your kind words!"_

_"That's not true."_

Of course it wasn't true. It would never be true. She did love Seiya, just not the same way she loved Mamoru. But she still cared deeply about him, and she hated to make him suffer so much pain on her behalf. She personally knew first-hand what it was like to be hurt by loving someone too much. Then again, she thought silently, Seiya deserved much more than her. Someone who wasn't obliged by destiny. She stopped, startled by her own revelations. Of course she didn't care about destiny. She sincerely loved Mamoru. It was just with him gone, and refusing to communicate, sometimes she wondered if she, too, was suffering from unrequited love. No, she told herself firmly, again. Mamoru loved her. Why, then, had he died twice for her, a thousand years ago and again as Tuxedo Kamen? (A/N: Remember first season?)

With a start, Usagi suddenly realized she'd already passed the Arena's gates and was standing before the Starlight's room, where undoubtedly Princess Kakyuu was presiding. _I have no idea why Haruka and Michiru hate them so much…_Usagi thought belatedly. Couldn't they just get along? She sincerely hoped they found the Light of Hope so they could defeat Galaxia, but she doubted the outer senshi shared her views. She also suddenly realized that Haruka and Michiru had followed her to the arena, probably to protect her. Shaking her head to clear her mind, which was harder then it might sound, she raised her clammy hands and knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in," she heard the unmistakable voice of Yaten call. She stepped in brashly, faltering when she saw the other two Starlights and Kakyuu staring at her curiously.

Seiya stepped forward. "Odangua," he said fondly at her, smiling slightly. Usagi smiled back sadly, not sure of exactly what to say.

"I…I wanted to wish you good luck on your final concert," she mumbled, staring straight at Seiya, willing him to understand that she needed to talk to him. "I…"

He seemed to get the message, for he took a step forward, glancing over at Haruka and Michiru. "Excuse me, but would you please leave us for a while?"

The two outer senshi glared back at him wordlessly. Yaten started for him, but was held back by Taiki. "Seiya…"

"I want to talk to her alone," he said determinedly. Usagi nodded.

"Alright, five minutes then," Haruka grumbled, before stepping outside. Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu followed suit, the Princess grabbing them and whispering something in their ear that made them all sigh and resign. The only one left in the cozy room other than themselves was Chibi-Chibi, who had been staying with Princess Kakyuu.

Usagi turned towards her. "Chibi-chibi, would you wait outside for a bit?" she asked sweetly, patting her heart-shaped odangoes soothingly. The girl brightened and smiled, and Seiya's heart unconsciously skipped a beat. Usagi would make a wonderful mother someday.

"Chibi-chibi!" the cotton-candy-pink-haired girl squealed delightfully in her youthful innocent, bounding out the door to be with Kakyuu again.

A resounding silence reigned as they stood facing each other, Usagi staring at her rain boots and Seiya staring at her. His eyes clenched and he pursed his mouth together, obviously torn over his emotions. "About yesterday…I meant it," he murmured slowly, just loud enough so she could hear him. He looked up and smiled, a slight blush adorning his features.

Usagi gazed up at him tentatively, her features decked in sadness. "Seiya…I…actually…" She looked down sheepishly, not sure what she could say to convey all that she was feeling.

His gaze reached hers again, and he smiled brightly, an action which greatly surprised her. "Don't feel bad that you don't return my love!" He grinned slightly, which caused Usagi to groan a little. She flushed unconsciously as he walked close enough to lean down over her.

_"I'll carry you off right after the concert,"_ he whispered into her ear, his blue eyes dancing as Usagi gasped at his words and blushed profoundly. (A/N: I italicized that b/c it's my favorite line besides the 'Am I not good enough?')

Seiya pulled back, laughing timidly. "I'm joking." He smiled softly at her. "But I've fallen in love with you without even realizing it." He moved forward again, his expression turning forlorn with a touch of sadness. "I wanted to tell you my feelings because Seiya's time here is short." He closed his eyes smugly. "I love you Usagi Tsukino. I love the way you pout when you're angry, the way your gorgeous eyes sparkle when you help someone you care about, the way your blonde hair falls over your shoulders…" He reached up to loop a strand of stray golden hair around her ear and sighed onto her cheek.

"Seiya!" she exclaimed, reaching out for him and catching his shoulder. Usagi vaguely remembered Mamoru saying the same things to her…her eyes shimmered with fresh tears and she couldn't bear it anymore, so she took a step back, tears streaming down her cheek, her head bowed respectfully to the ground."Now I can do the final concert with all my might!" Seiya smiled. "I hope you get together with your boyfriend soon." His voice was sincere, and he spoke what he felt. He wasn't sure why- he'd always felt that this so called Mamoru didn't deserve the angel, having deserted her for America, but he knew better. _I just hope he loves you as much as I do_, he added silently to himself. A single tear traced a path down his cheek, and he turned to let more drip slowly downwards.

"I'm sorry," she stated simply. That, too was the truth. He had no idea how sorry she was. If she could have, she would have given her heart to this man, but she knew that would never happen, because her soul was filled with Mamoru and Mamoru only. It was like a mantra that coursed through her veins. _Mamo-chan, I love you…Mamo-chan, I love you…Mamo-chan, I love you…Mamo-chan, I love you__…_

"You don't have to apologize, Dumpling." His smile faltered as he said this, his eyes brimming with emotion. Silently, he reached down to kiss her, but she turned and he caught her cheek instead. _Just like our life_, Seiya thought sadly, _I'll always be important to her, but she will never love me like she loves him._Yet he had learned now to accept his fate.

A single tear fell from Usagi's eyes. "I wish I could have met you earlier, Odangua," he husked, smiling sadly down at her. "Then maybe…"

"Seiya," she murmured unhappily, her eyes half-closed. He turned away silently, taking a second to gently squeeze her shoulders, before reluctantly departing from the room. But Usagi could make out a song playing in the distance:

_Passing through the distant night sky,_

_I make a wish on a shooting star._

_I whisper, "I want to see you" (Please tell her Starlight)._

_Your scent is what I'm (searching for);_

_Can you hear my voice (I love you)?_

_If we could have met sooner,_

_I would find all the reasons._

_The moon shines on the endless shores,_

_I want to take you there._

And she smiled sadly into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Wow, that was extraordinarily angsty for me. I'm not trying to get anyone depressed; I'm just extremely depressed right now. After I read a few nice fanfics I'll be cured of my surprising love of Seiya…so UPDATE your stories! In the meantime, I hope you guys reflect on how cute Usagi and Seiya are together, despite the fact that Usagi and Mamoru are still the greatest couple ever. Even though this might have actual quotes, it was a lot harder than you might think. I still have to make up all the descriptions and all the thoughts, and believe me, it's not easy describing unrequited love. But I did by best.

Also, I don't want anyone to think that Mamoru is bad, it's just that Seiya doesn't trust him. Mamoru, of course, is as sweet as always, it's just that Usagi misses him and it might not have been the best idea to leave her for America. Then again, it's not really his fault that he hasn't communicated because his plane was attacked after he left and Hehehe…that's a mystery.

Review, of course, and tell me what you thought! This is my first one-shot.


End file.
